Winter Solstice
Winter Solstice (Christmas event) was the second Magistream event. It is also the biggest one, with big amount of gifts every user can receive. Every user has a "christmas tree" in his or her Keep and can give and receive presents. On December 25th morning, users can open the gifts under their tree. During this time the 5 egg limit is overridden, but only for the eggs recived by gifts. Those must all be hatched before a user can grab new eggs. Sometimes the Solstice Caravan come around this time of year from distant lands to sell exotic creatures. 2009 New Creatures 4 new creatures released. All of them were Gift-born * Coal Wyrm * Tinsel Wyrm * Bell White Elk * Chain White Elk Gifting Users were sending gifts to each other. *Users who gave an undisclosed amount of presents, received one of the Elks(random) *Max amount of presents user could receive was 10 Quiz Users who answered the quiz received one of the Wyrms (based on answers). Christmas Tree At the bottom of everyone's keep, there was a Christmas Tree, with the number of brightly wrapped boxes showing the number of gifts a user had. Once a user had the maximum amount of presents (10), a gold Alicanto flew near the top of the tree with a small box, showing ten presents. Christmas-tree-0.jpg Christmas-tree-allicanto.png 2010 New Creatures * Green Ornamental Penguin * White Ornamental Penguin Gifting Users were sending gifts to each other. Users who gave an undisclosed amount of presents, received Ornamented Penguins. 2011 For the first time the Solstice Caravan appeared in the Shops section of the site. New Creatures * Frigaes Reindeer * Calidaes Reindeer * White Holly Jackalope * Black Holly Jackalope * Spotted Holly Jackalope Gifting Users could send gifts to each other, as usual. Users who gave a certain amount of presents received either a Frigaes or Calidaes Reindeer. Solstice Caravan For the first time a seasonal shop called the Solstice Caravan appeared on Magistream. It sold only 2 creatures - the Black and White Holly Jackalope. 2012 There was a traditional gifting event. Upon gifting a certain number of creatures to users, one would gain a badge (the golden mug containing a candy cane, done by Cassowary); the release of the badge was late and worried a number of users initially, who thought that there might not be a badge at all. Also, a new Christmas Tree appeared on the site. Magistream released 9 new creatures during this event. New Creatures * Red Taedan Gryphon * Green Taedan Gryphon * Prasinis Wyrm * Red Krysos * Silver Krysos * Golden Krysos * Green Krysos * Blue Krysos * Purple Krysos Gifting The gifting event opened on December 18, the typical week before Christmas. Unlike previous years, the gifting of unfrozen hatchlings was enabled. *Gifting - no limit *Receiving - max 25 Users who gave an undisclosed amount of presents received a Prasinis Wyrm, the Gift-born creature for this event. Solstice Caravan The Caravan was a shop selling 6 different colors of Krysos. It stayed very long. The shop departed on January 18th 2013. Christmas Tree A new Christmas Tree, different from previous years, appeared on the site. It was a Vosmari with a christmas tree on its shell, surrounded by presents. There were 6 different images, which changed as the user received more and more presents. The art was made by Glasswalker. Vosmari-tree-empty.png vosmari-christmas-5-pres_zpse6eb9e2b.png vosmari-christmas-10-pres_zpsf6cb77a2.png Vosmari-christmas-15-pres zps3066248b.png Vosmari-christmas-25-pre zps301389ae.png 2013 There was a traditional gifting event. Every user who sent 10 gifts received a badge, but there was no gift-born creature this year. Users could participate in a contest and in a snowball fight. The Christmas tree in users' Keeps was the same as the one from the previous year. New Creatures * Savis Mouse * Wreath Confara Pegasus * Sleighbell Confara Pegasus Gifting The gifting event opened on December 19th. *Giving - no limit *Gifts for one person - max 3 *To get a badge - 10 (for 10 different people) *Receiving - max 25 Snowball fight On December 24th every user received 10 snowballs, which were available on the bottom of the page. Snowballs were also available at Remy's Inn - 1 snowball for 20 and lots of snowballs (20) for 200. Users could throw snowballs at each other and would receive funny information about what just happened: *X just got... sleigh'd. *Looks like this year X is getting a... lump of cold. *Your aim was true and there's just... snow way you missed. *X was a magi like you, until they took a snowball to the knee. *For glory! For presents! *Pew pew pew! *Your aim is off and the snowball is heading too far to the left, straight towards the face of an unaware first year student. "I volunteer!" X yells, as they dive in the line of fire. Cookies for the Keep On December 15, Morgaln announced the first christmas contest - Cookies for the Keep. Users could participate in three categories - real cookies, fake cookies and Gingerbread Keeps and had to post their entries in this forum. Each category had 3 winners: *'Fake Cookies' **1st place - 8 - Spectrospecs **2nd place - 5 - Hawktalon **3rd place - 3 - Ricansea *'Real Cookies' **1st place - 8 - Ayakashi **2nd place - 5 - Szarwas **3rd place - 3 - Fallingleaf *'Gingerbread House' **1st place - 8 - Kaylie **2nd place - 5 - Rosehill **3rd place - 3 - Moira There was also a special prize for originality ( 2) granted to Kestrad 2014 As every year, there was a traditional gifting event. Every user who sent 10 gifts received a badge. The Solstice Caravan returned and a new drink appeared in Remy's Inn. New Creatures * Arkenian Goose * Golden Arkenian Goose * Silvan Otter * Giant Sylph * Nikollus * Roast Arkenian Goose Gifting The gifting event opened on December 16th. * Giving - no limit * Gifts for one person - max 3 * To get a badge - 10 (for 10 different people) * Receiving - max 25 Solstice Caravan The Caravan returned selling Giant Sylph and 2 bags full of gifts. Each bag contained 3 random eggs of any christmas creature from the past along with a new one (Nikollus). * Bag with Ribbon for 2,000 * Bag with Holly for 8,000 2015 Gifting started at December 19th. Solstice Caravan arrived with new creatures and Remy created a new drink. New Creatures * Glyceris Drakeling * Crycoris Drakeling * Settian Drakeling * Bell Squirrell * Pocket Sylph * Albino Direcore Gifting The gifting event opened on December 19th. * Giving - no limit * Gifts for one person - max 3 * To get a badge - 10 (for 10 different people) * Receiving - max 25 Solstice Caravan The Caravan returned selling 2 new creatures (Bell Squirrell and Pocket Sylph) and a bag full of gifts. Each bag contained 2 random shop/quest/event eggs. * Bag with Poinsettia for 5,000 2016 Traditional Gifting event started at December 18th. Remy started selling a new drink. New Creatures * Os Raven * Foxfire Skulk * Gilded Foxfire Skulk * Aurean Globefish * Svetku Lynx Gifting The gifting event opened on December 18th. * Giving - no limit * Gifts for one person - max 3 * To get a badge - 10 (for 10 different people) * Receiving - max 25 Snowball fight On December 24th users received snowballs, which were available on the bottom of the page. Snowballs were also available at Remy's Inn - 1 snowball for 20 and lots of snowballs (20) for 200. Users could throw snowballs at each other and would receive funny information about what just happened: *X just got... sleigh'd. *Looks like this year X is getting a... lump of cold. *Your aim was true and there's just... snow way you missed. *X was a magi like you, until they took a snowball to the knee. *For glory! For presents! *Pew pew pew! *Your aim is off and the snowball is heading too far to the left, straight towards the face of an unaware first year student. "I volunteer!" X yells, as they dive in the line of fire. 2017 New Creatures * Red-Capped Quetzalcoatl * Satura * Striped Taedan Gryphon * Chupareno * Mammoth Snail * Tundra Nulorn * Nimikoolah Gifting The gifting event opened on December 19th. * Giving - no limit * Gifts for one person - max 3 * To get a badge - 10 (for 10 different people) * Receiving - max 25 Solstice Caravan * Striped Taedan Gryphon for 2,000 * Marshmallow Mash for 125 * Breeding Restoration Potion for 500 * Cookie Jar for 800 * Fine Tuning Glass for 500 2018 The Event started on December 18th with traditional gifting. New drink was served at Remy's Inn. New quest became available in the Keep. Also Black Market visited the Keep. New Creatures * Rabbitsune * Wolphyn * Snow Hare * Glacial Koi * Aurora Puvia * Sintervos * Krampen Beest * Kollinus Gifting The gifting event opened on December 18th. * Giving - no limit * Gifts for one person - max 3 * To get a badge - 10 (for 10 different people) * Receiving - max 25 Black Market * White Ice Dragon for 6 * Black Ice Dragon for 8 * Savis Mouse for 5,000 * Golden Arkenian Goose for 20,000 * Settian Drakeling for 20,000 * Mysterious Tin Box for 800 2019 The Event started on December 18th with traditional gifting. Solstice Caravan arrived again. New Creatures * Me'chuan Bengolo * Me'chuan Rewana * Snopal * Pennant-winged Pegasus * Ilex Gecko * Pyrix * House Muris Gifting The gifting event opened on December 18th. * Giving - no limit * Gifts for one person - max 3 * To get a badge - 10 (for 10 different people) * Receiving - max 25 Solstice Caravan * Box of Chocolates for 200 * Cookie Jar for 800 * Fine Tuning Glass for 500 * Solstice Chocolate for 100 Category:Events Category:Winter Solstice